(Not) A Boys Night Out
by gay smutty smut
Summary: Sam has an idea, and for that idea he needs the whole Glee Club... plus a few extra friends. Finn tags along, only to learn that Sam's idea of 'fun' isn't the same as everyone else's. One shot. AU: Mentions of Kurtbastian, past!Klaine (Warning: Rather heavy smut, slight incest, language)


Finn gulped, his hand in Sam's. He gave it a squeeze and Finn snapped out of his trance again. Looking up at the name of the club.

_Scandals_

Kurt had told him about this place, back when he was dating Blaine. How Sebastian had thrown himself at the pair, and how Blaine and Sebastian started snogging. _IN FRONT OF KURT_. How stupid could one be? Kurt broke up with him the following evening, after Blaine confessed that Sebastian and him had sex in scandals after Kurt left. A little bit of drunken snogging he could handle. But sex? Oh no.

So to make him jealous, Kurt started dating Sebastian. Finn could hear them from his room every night. They were just next door, and thank god for paper thin walls. Finn had hot jack off sessions from those noises Kurt would make. But, he shouldn't think like that. Wouldn't be right for him to have sexual fantasies about Kurt... his step-brother. Right?

Now, Sam had planned a 'boys-night-out' to counter-act the girls night out that Rachel was holding with the alumni and glee club newbies. Not to mention Kitty as well. But somehow... Sam had managed to get Kurt on this night out, instead of him being on Rachel's. Weird.

Sam had told Finn some lie (unknown to Finn) that Scandals was no longer a gay bar, and actually had dance parties with strippers (that part was true, he just neglected to mention that it was guys doing the stripping) and alcohol. Finn tagged along, obviously curious.

Only now was Finn starting to realize what he had been tricked into. _Boys night out_ his ass. He wasn't too sure what Sam had planned... yet.

The two walked up the steps, to the entrance of the club. Finn could hear the pounding of dubstep from inside the doors, guarded by a black man who was seriously ripped. He had a tazer, and black sunglasses. Probably just for show, but it made Finn nervous reguardless.

"Why are we stopping?" said Finn, as Sam leaned against the wall. Finn knew Kurt and Sebastian were coming too, but they were already inside. Or so Sam had said...

"Oh. Some other people are coming too." answered Sam. He gestured with his head to a limo which had just pulled up outside the club. Sam hurried down the steps and pulled open the door, letting out everyone who was inside.

First out was _Ryder_. Finn had a horrible feeling he had been tricked into something... _Kurt _and _Sebastian _followed, walking up the steps, I.D.'s in hand. _Likely fake_, thought Finn. _Blaine_stepped out the car,followed by_ Mike_. Finn gulped as they walked up the stairs, and stood with him. Yet more climbed out of the car. _Artie_, who was carried out by _Puck_. Out comes _Jake_, and strangely _Joe_. The final guy climbs out, _Brody_.

Everyone from New Directions, past and present. **Plus **Sebastian and Brody. Finn was beginning to worry, especially after seeing the looks in a few of their eyes. Sam stood at the front, and handed his I.D. to the huge black security man. He gave it a quick glance, and motioned from Sam to go through. Finn handed the man his I.D. and he was given the same motion.

Finn walked through the glass doors, into a room hot and heavy with the smell of sex and lust, making him uncomfortable. He looked across the room, filled with strobe lights amongst other things, and saw four poles, each with an _incredibly _hot guy dancing on them. One had a blonde guy that reminded Finn of Sam twirling round it, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers showing off his bulge. Half a dozen men tried to put their money into his boxers, half for the thrill, half to feel that massive member hiding in there. Finn gasped and felt a shiver run through his body, as the remainder of their party entered the club.

"Reservation for Evans." Finn heard Sam say, as the hunky man behind the counter, who was wearing nothing. Literally... _nothing_. Finn wasn't gay. He wasn't straight either. He just couldn't believe this was happening. He looked back at the group, and saw each and every member literally try to keep their hands off one and other.

"Right this way please." said the man, leading Sam down the hallway. The rest of the party, including Finn walked down the hall after him, but he couldn't help but glance over his shoulder at the hunky man serving, and was shocked to see a random guy, who was also naked, with his hand wrapped around the hunk's long length. Finn felt his jeans become uncomfortably tight as he watched on. He was suddenly brought back to reality as Sam grabbed his hand.

"Come on Hudson!" he shouted over the music, dragging him down the hallway. They burst through the door into the back room, to find everyone in different stages of undress. There was another naked hunk at the front of the room, who was hung like a horse, slowly massaging his length.

"Gentlemen..." the man said, slowly. Gesturing to a board on the wall, each with instructions. The first slide was there.

**Each man must undress until he is wearing nothing except his underwear.**

**Any man who chooses to break any of the rules in this game, or decides to get involved with another member of the game, shall be punished**

Finn gulped. He stood next to Ryder in the line, with Sam on his right and Ryder on his left. The twelve stood in perfect formation. At the furthest left was Sebastian, who was quickly and hornily pulling off his trousers, leaving him in tight blue boxers. Then there was Kurt, in his maroon boxers. Next in the line was Puck, who was already in his beige boxers. Then there was Blaine, who was in small briefs, showing off his ass to a great extent. Then there was Ryder, who was wearing yellow boxers. There stood Finn, pulling off his jeans to reveal his (embarrassingly) pink boxers.

"Wanky..." muttered Sam.  
"This whole fucking situation is wanky, Sam." shouted Puck. Ryder chuckled and Jake nodded.

After Finn was Sam, who was obviously ready, and wearing boxers stating "Yes, I am happy to see you." in which he was holding an erection. After him was Jake, who was wearing green boxers. Then Artie, who was wearing orange boxers, while being held by Joe who was wearing purple boxers. Mike who was wearing red boxers and finally Brody, who was wearing dark blue boxers. Each man was staring ahead, trying not to give into the fact that each other man in the room was wearing nothing except underwear. Especially the gay men in the room, who were already getting horny about it. Heck, the whole thing was horny, they were in a gay club for crying out loud! The man in the corner with the massive dick began to write something down on paper, and fed it into the machine. Apparently, this was a state of the art piece of equipment. You could create a set slide, and then edit it with circumstantial things, like the colours of the boy's boxers, and it would edit into special areas. The machine began to randomize the colours of the boxers, plus the word 'briefs' for Blaine.

"Oh, before we begin, who here is a gay virgin?" Finn's eyes widened and he gulped again, quickly raising his hand. Brody raised his hand, as did Kurt. Artie, Joe, Jake, Sam and Ryder. Puck didn't, neither did Sebastian or Blaine... and surprisingly, Mike.

"Tina was into some kinky shit, alright? She hired someone..." admitted Mike. Sam laughed, and remarked, "Couldn't imagine Tina as that kinda girl!"

Mike blushed a vivid red.

The man with the huge dick edited some things on the page, and then fed into the machine. Finn was so nervous. What on earth had he got himself into? Somehow he didn't seem that scared. Actually, the person who looked the most terrified was Joe. He'd never had sex, let alone with another guy. It was terrifying. What the hell was Sam thinking.

Suddenly, the bold letters took up the screen in front of the twelve.

**Green, give dark blue a handjob. Briefs, suck off orange. Red, finger purple. Maroon, rim beige. Light blue, deepthroat and finger yellow. Yes I am happy to see you, take pink's virginity. Do these in order. Each must be watched by the group.**

Each assessed their pairs. Jake, with the green boxers, saw he had to give dark blue a handjob. He stood out of the line and looked for Dark Blue... Brody. He smiled, seeing those abs... bulging pecs... sweet as candy lips... and that _massive _bulge in his underwear. Brody chuckled, and sat down on one of the chairs in the back of the room. Jake rubbed his hands together devilishly and moved towards him, ripping down Brody's underwear, revealing a long, wide dick that could probably be around 9 inches. Mike gasped, Artie flushed red.

"Erm..." muttered Brody. Unlike most of the other boys in the room, he did know what this was about before he got here. And he wasn't worried about it. Rachel wasn't putting out, and he had needs, so why would he be bothered? Plus... it wasn't like he wasn't experimental. It's not a crime to be horny. And having a hot, biracial kid (yes, he did his homework) jack him off would be fun. So, why be worried. He doesn't care what anyone thinks about him.

Slowly, and very sexily, Jake leans over and takes Brody's mouthwatering length in his hand, and gently began to pump his hand up and down. Brody sighed, leaning his head back at the feel of the calloused hand against his dick.

"Brody... you're so hot..." whispered Jake, running his other hand up his abs and nipping one of his nipples, while continuing to pump his length at a steady pace. Brody moaned and reached up to stroke Jake's chest.

The man with the massive dick, which didn't seem so massive now that everyone had seen Brody's impressive length, shouted something at Brody.

"No touching, Dark Blue!" Brody scowled, and went back to being in heaven.

The other boys, especially Sebastian, were getting severely horny at the scene. Suddenly, a green light flashed, meaning the next pair could start. Blaine was briefs, and Artie was orange. _Well_, thought Blaine, _this should be interesting_.

Blaine walked over to Joe, and took Artie out of his arms, and lay him down on the bed. Artie was terrified. He was scared enough when he lost it to Brittany... now he had to lose it all over again to Blaine. _To Blaine_!

Brody was making unimaginable-should-be-illegal-noises in the corner while Blaine slowly began to lick down Artie's body, round his nipples and down onto his abs. Artie got a boner, and teasingly Blaine licked under the waistband of his boxers. There was something unbelieavbly primal about sucking someone's cock. And it had been too long since he'd done it. And from his little tester, Artie tasted delicious.

Artie moaned in delight, in unison with Brody, as Blaine ripped down his orange underwear, feasting on the yummy, medium-length-yet-wide-girth cock below him. Artie groaned loudly, grabbing Blaine's head and pushing him down, further onto Artie's 6 inch dick. Being paraplegic, his dick wasn't going to be huge, but he was okay with what he had. But after seeing Brody, he felt slightly self concious, but was no longer worried.

Jake was still stroking Brody, who was making noises that should have been illegal. Jake was literally precoming pools big enough to swim in, and suddenly Brody jerked his hand up to pull off Jake's boxers, exposing his cut, bi-racial 9.5 inch dick.

A red buzzer sounded, and Big Dick (as Brody decided to name him) stood up, still slowly stroking his cock.

"You broke the rules, Dark Blue! Prepare to be punished!" he shouted, beginning to pump his own cock furiously. Brody gulped as a pair of paddles were produced, and were handed to Jake.

"Stand up, bend over." said Jake, as Brody obliged, seeing that hot ass of his right out in front of him... he could barely hold himself standing. The round, perfect cheeks and his pink, delightful hole, good enough to snack on. But that was not his job. Jake stood back and raised his paddle, and brought it down on Brody's ass. Poor Brody, almost leaped a foot into the air, but at the same time loved the pain.

"More..." he begged, as Jake hit him again.

"You filthy slut!" shouted Jake, stroking his cock while slamming his paddle against Brody's ass over and over and over. Brody was a mess, about to cum just from being spanked and jacked off. That's how hot the whole situation was.

"Jake... I'm gonna..." he shouted, blowing his entire load up at Jake, splattering his chest and abs, dripping slowly off him and onto the floor. The pair proceeded to make out on the chair, getting friction and frottage against their dicks.

Blaine was sucking on Artie's dick like his life depended on it, slowly drawing his mouth off it and licking his balls, taking them into his mouth. Artie's dead legs were around Blaine's neck, as he continued to please him, sucking as hard as he could. He moved from the balls down to the patch of skin between the balls and anus, biting the flesh lightly, before returning to his dick. Blaine repeated this, many times, and each time Artie got closer to the inevitable climax.

"B-blaine!" he shouted, as he shot his cum deep into Blaine's mouth. Blaine swallowed it, continuing to suck on Artie's softening dick.

"You slut!" shouted Kurt, remarking on how eager he was for cum, as Blaine milked every last drop from Artie.

A green light flashed and the next two looked up at the screen. Red, Mike, was to finger Purple. Mike stepped out of the line and scanned the remaining boys for purple. Joe. Boy, was this a challenge. Mike made his way down past the remaining six boys, and grabbed Joe's hand, pushing him down onto the bed next to Artie, who was beginning to get a boner again, while begin sucked off constantly by Blaine, who seemed to no longer need air. Not to mention Brody and Jake making out in the corner. Joe seemed apprehensive, and made a face as an attempt to be sexy. Mike smiled, and ripped off his own boxers.

_Wow_, thought Joe, _Tina wasn't lying. The rumour about asian men clearly isn't true_.

Because Mike's massive 11.2 inch dick was standing to attention right in front of Joe, who suddenly felt very self concious.

"It's okay..." said Mike, slowly pulling down Joe's boxers, revealing his 7 inch dick.

"I'm small, I know." said Joe.

"No, you're not. It's perfect." And actually, Mike wasn't lying. Joe's dick, covered in thick, downy hairs and just the right length, his balls were amazing too. Covered in a musky scent, Mike couldn't wait.

Mike quickly flipped him over, and turning round, he grabbed some lube from one of the drawers, a honeysuckle and orange flavor, Mike smiled, opening it and squeezing some on his fingers. He brought a tiny part to his lips and gasped... delicious.

"Just do it, Mike!" yelled Joe from the bed, as Mike dashed over, thrusting one of his lubed up fingers into Joe's tight cavity.

"Holymotherfuckingshit" screamed Joe, a mess of words and pain and pleasure and burning all at once. After the initial intrusion, Joe's tight ring of muscles began to relax, as Mike slowly massaged his hole from the inside. He quickly drew out his finger and placed more lube on his two fingers.

"Are you ready?" asked Mike, leaning down and whispering in Joe's ear. He nodded his head yes, scrunching up his face to brace himself. Mike moved back, and shoved both of his fingers deep into his ass.

"Oh..." moaned Joe, not screaming in pain, for he was in none at all, staring at Artie, who was hard and being sucked off again, and now the fact that Jake and Brody were sucking love bites into each other like no tomorrow. Mike probed it with his two fingers and pulled them out, sniffing the orange and honeysuckle lube. It smelled wonderful. He lubed up a third finger, and pressed that in as well. Joe shifted uncomfortably, and scrunched up his face even more, but began to relax when Artie began to kiss him. Mike continued to scissor and stretch out Joe's hole, making it almost three times the size it was before he started.

He yanked out his three fingers, and lubed up four of his fingers, slowly pushing them in. Joe's eyes snapped open and he let out a scream of pain-pleasure.

"Ohmyfuckingholyshitowohmyama zing" he shouted, a mixture of words and sounds. Unintelligible, mixed with actual words into a strange sentence even he didn't understand. Joe slowly began to relax, as Mike moved the four fingers in and out again.

The green buzzer sounded, and the next two started to find each other. But with only six remaining, it wasn't very hard. Maroon, Kurt, was to rim Beige, Puck.

_Oh wow. Fun, _thought Kurt, walking over to Puck, who smiled as he ripped down his underwear, releasing the monster known as Puckzilla. An 11.9 inch beauty that could kill someone if forced in hard enough. Kurt swooned, and flipped him over, before pushing him down, next to Joe.

"Noah Puckerman, I'm gonna rock your world." he promised, before all of sudden stuffing his tounge into Puck's hole. Puck grabbed the sheets and moaned as Kurt's talented, talented mouth worked wonders on him. Thrusting deep inside him so it was just touching his prostate. Puck moaned even more.

Brody moaned as Jake bit into the skin of his neck, drawing blood, and sucking a hickey into the skin. He moved down his neck onto the center of his chest, and sucked a hickey there. Then, to his left nipple, which he bit into with his teeth. Brody's head fell back, moaning as Jake's hand collided with Brody's dick, which was as hard as a rock again.

Then Blaine, who had Artie's balls in his mouth, was working as fast and hard as he can, massaging the length with one hand while licking and pleasuring with his mouth. Just as he had done with Kurt, and Sebastian. Artie was moaning loudly, and Big Dick in the corner was still pumping. Man... that guy had one hell of an ability.

Then there was Mike and Joe. Poor Joe... Mike had managed to stuff his whole fist inside his tight hole, which was causing to Joe to moan, groan and hit the verge of his climax every time Mike moved. Mike slowly took out one finger, then a second, third, fourth and the last finger. Then, taking his index finger, he plunged it so deep into Joe, Mike would later swear he could feel an intestine. Joe groaned as he began to shoot hot jizz, and from the angle he was at, it hit Mike's hot abs, Blaine's face, which was working on Artie, and Artie's chest. Causing Artie to also cum, literally dousing Blaine's face in cum. Not to mention that Mike pulls out and forces his dick into Kurt's mouth, while Kurt's tounge forced into Puck's hole, who was moaning like mad. Brody stroked his length to the image, Jake squeezing his pecs and sucking love bites into his neck.

Sam, Ryder, Finn and Sebastian weren't allowed to turn round. If they did, they would have to leave the party. But they could hear the moans and groans and occasional screams of those behind them, as the green light buzzed once again.

Sebastian, Light Blue, stepped out of the line, and scanned the three men. Finn wearing pink, Sam wearing colourless with the words "Yes, I am happy to see you" printed on... and Ryder, wearing yellow.

Everyone else would have been calm, or treated Ryder with delicacy, but no, not Sebastian. He pushed Ryder down on the bed and ripped off his boxers, freeing his 12 inch dick, which made even Puckzilla envious, who was too busy getting pleasured by Kurt's mouth to even care that someone else has a bigger dick than him. Kurt's tounge licked the cavity and massaged him viciously, while Mike was fumbling to put more lube on Joe's hole and Mike's own dick, slowly rubbing his dick over the probing hole.

Next to him, Sebastian was slowly working down the massive cock that Ryder was bearing, and got about halfway down before he began to choke. Sebastian cursed himself slightly. He was the biggest cockslut of them all, he shouldn't start choking at six inches. He can take all 12. He knows he can.

Now Jake's finger was slowly teasing the puckered hole that was Brody's butt, gently pushing in and pushing out as Brody moaned. Sebastian pushed his head down even further, hollowing his cheeks to take it all in, and he did. He moaned, looking up at Ryder's face, contorted in pleasure, as Sebastian had Ryder's dick down his throat. Sebastian, being the slut he is, had learned to surpass his gag reflex, and once it was in, he bobbed his head up and down, running one of his fingers under Ryder's balls and at his hole. Ryder tensed, and Sebastian thrust in.

Anyone else would have been careful with the virgin, but within five seconds of pushing through the first ring of muscle, quickly pounding in and out, in and out. Ryder moaned, and within a minute, the combined sensations of Sebastian's talented mouth and hands, he became undone, shooting hot ropes down Sebastian's throat, while Sebastian swallowed every last drop.

Sebastian pulled off, and the green buzzer sounded. Finn gulped.

His time had come. Only he and Sam remained, and from what Quinn had told Finn to make him jealous, Sam was one of the most well endowed boys at school. Finn's hole probed as he turned round, a massive boner sporting in his boxers. Seeing Mike massaging his dick against Joe's hole, Blaine kissing and sucking lovebites into Artie's groin and ass, Jake slowly finger Brody, Sebastian straddling Ryder and Kurt thrusting his tounge into Puck's hole was almost enough to make him jizz instantly, but rather, Sam grabbed him by the boxers and threw him down on the last space on the bed.

"How do you wanna play this?" asked Sam. Finn's eyes widened. This was really happening. He was about to get _fucked _by Sam Evans. Finn shrugged, he hadn't a clue. Obviously Sam had popped someone's cherry before, or maybe he was just a gay porn watcher. He didn't know, and at the moment in his horny state, he didn't care. He just wanted fucked and fucked _now_.

"Okay then..." muttered Sam, quickly pulling down his boxers, releasing a massive... massive cock. Finn moaned, as Sam's dick flopped down onto Finn's covered bulge. Finn groaned, shifting slightly, as Sam worked his pink boxers off his legs, revealing his cock. Large, rather so, but not at huge as Ryder or Puck or Sam. He felt slightly embarrassed, but with Sam's hot, abulous body, massive cock and all around amazing looks over him, he couldn't help but not care. Sam leaned back, and walked over to one of the cabinets, taking out some purple raspberry lube. He quickly popped the cap open and squeezed about a quarter of the bottle into his hand. He started massaging his dick and beautiful, blonde pubes with it. Finn groaned at the sight, his hands moving down his own body to rub his own dick, but before he could reach, Sam swatted his hand away. Finn moaned, as Sam began to climb back onto the bed.

"Slow or fast?" asked Sam.

"F-fast." muttered Finn. He hadn't done this before, but from what he's heard from Kurt's bedroom... He almost instantly regretted those words... it was going to hurt. Because, from what he had heard the first time it happened... and Kurt was screaming in agony... oh god...

"Brace yourself, Hudson." said Sam, grabbing his calves and wrenching his legs apart, giving Sam a wonderful view of Finn's beautiful ass. Sam smiled, looking up at Hudson, before slowly leaning down and placing one of his lubed fingers against the rim. Finn moaned, and Sam gently ran his finger round in a circle, so to cover the outside of his hole in the raspberry lube. Then, ever so gently and gingerly, Sam began to push the tip of his index finger inside Finn. Finn yelped, and grabbed the sheets forcefully. Sam, showing signs of obvious arousal, placed Finn's ankles on his shoulders. Finn wrapped them around Sam's neck, giving Sam very good access to his ass. Sam knew it would hurt, he had seen enough 'first time' porn to know that. But Hudson had asked for it fast.

So he was gonna do just that.

Sam pushed his index finger past the tight first ring of muscle, and began to pound it back and forward into his tight cavity. His walls were tight around Sam's finger, as he slowly added a second lubed finger, causing Finn to cry out in pleasure/pain. Sam chuckled as he gently opened and closed his fingers, making the hole wider. After about three minutes, he slowly began to remove his fingers, and start with his dick.

Finn yelped as Sam's swollen head danced around Finn's hole. Leaking pre-cum, he coated the hole in even more lube, making sure it would hurt less for Finn. Because this was going to hurt. Oh joy.

Sam placed his head inside the hole, to make sure he had his placement, and then retracted. Finn looked up at him in wonder, why had he moved away? Before he could say anything, Sam slammed balls deep into him.

"OH MY MOTHER FUCKING GOD!" shouted Finn as the burn raged through his body. He could barely feel anything but the pain and the fact it felt like his stomach was going to erupt out of his body. Sam pulled out again, and Finn sighed with relief, only to be cut off as Sam slammed in again. This time it hurt less, but still a considerable amount. He didn't wait to see if Finn was okay, he just retracted and pounded in. Retracted and pounded. Each time it hurt less, and after about thirty thrusts, he began to feel pleasure.

"Sam... don't stop..." he moaned as Sam grabbed Finn's thighs and pulled them upright as he yanked him to the edge of the bed, pounding in as hard and as fast as he could. Finn still had tears in his eyes, as Sam began to sweat. It was tolling work, jackhammering your dick into someone, but even as fit as Sam was, he was beginning to feel the effects of it.

"So close Sam..." breathed Hudson as Sam rammed his pole in even further, connecting with a magical button inside Finn.

"Oh my god!" shouted Finn as Sam hit it again, one more hit and he wa- he didn't even finish the thought because Sam did it the final time, causing Finn to cum all over Sam's stone chiselled abs and pecs. The very sight causing Sam to fill Finn with his own essence, coating his walls and painting his insides. Sam leaned down and kissed Finn, before pulling out, leaving the cum to drip out of Finn's hole. Finn started to stand up, but was stopped by Sam. He looked left, and saw the line of boys (plus Joe holding Artie again) waiting. Finn groaned as Sam explained what was going to happen.

"Everyone is going to fuck the shit out of you!" he shouted, his own dick beginning to harden again. First in the line was Ryder, with his massive dick. Finn moaned at the sight of it, and Ryder almost came again at the sight of Sam's cum dripping out of Finn's delicious hole. Ryder quickly lined up with Finn, and rammed his dick inside.

The pain from Sam was no longer there, all he felt was intense pleasure, staring up at Ryder's contorting face as he began to rub Finn's dick while forcing his own inside. Every thrust was hitting Finn's prostate.

"You're so hot..." moaned Finn, reaching up and caressing one of Ryder's pecs gently. Such a contrast to what Ryder was doing. Not caring about being gentle, Ryder began to wrench Finn's legs further apart to give him a better angle. Each hit was landing deep inside Finn's prostate. Nothing felt better than this, for Finn, as Finn came again, all over Ryder's chest. Sam grabbed Ryder's shoulder, and began to lick Finn's cum off of Ryder's chest, which resulted in Blaine stuffing his cock into Finn.

This had gone from sex party to full on orgy. No one cared for the rules anymore. Blaine was ramming his cock into Finn's abused hole. Joe had taken the opportunity to finger Artie, while Mike pounded into Joe's wide hole. Kurt pushed Sebastian down onto the bed as Jake and Brody grabbed chains, tying each of Sebastian's limbs to the bed frame. Brody stuffed his whole cock into Sebastian's mouth, making him choke. The feel of Sebastian's throat around Brody's dick almost made him cum there, as he grabbed the back of his head and began to face fuck him. At the same time, Kurt was straddling his waist and impaling himself upwards and downwards on Sebastian's thick cock, Jake stood behind on the floor, ramming his own cock into Sebastian's asshole. Sebastian was on cloud nine. He had a dick in his mouth, a dick in his ass, and his dick in someone else's ass.

True heaven.

Blaine dragged Finn over beside Sebastian, and clambered onto the bed, sitting on Finn's face. Hudson's tounge instantly shot inside Blaine's hole, licking and sucking like his life depended on it, while Blaine began to kiss Brody, who was still stuffing Sebastian's mouth. Mike moved over to Finn, and shoved his own cock inside the tall boy, who was suffering already. Not to mention that Joe had climbed onto Finn's waist and began riding Finn's cock.

Now, Brody and Blaine were on Sebastian and Finn's faces, kissing one and other, while Kurt and Joe were slamming themselves up and down on their respective partner's dicks and finally Jake and Mike pounding themselves into Sebastian and Finn's hole.

Jake and Puck, not seeming to care that it was legally incest, began to make out, while Jake still rammed his cock into Sebastian. Puck kneeled down behind his bi-racial half brother and began to finger his pretty little asshole, before standing up and ramming his cock inside his brother, his lips sucking a hickey into Jake's neck.

Artie lay on the bed while Ryder and Sam began to devour him. Sam rammed his cock into Artie's virgin hole, leaving him screaming in pain, while Ryder stuffed the paraplegic's mouth with his own dick, leaving Joe to reach over and begin to massage Artie's dick.

Puck rammed over and over into his brother's hole, before cumming so violently that Jake came into Sebastian. Brody saw the brother's exchange fluids, and with a deep, vocal moan, came down Sebastian's throat. With two whole douses of cum inside of Sebastian, he barely had enough time to think before he shot his own load deep inside Kurt.

Sebastian flipped over, as Kurt shoved his own dick inside of him, along with Mike who had moved away from Finn and began to double stuff Sebastian. Brody swapped places with Blaine, as Finn began to rim him, and Blaine began to finger Mike. Artie, who was failing to accustom to having not one, but _two_ massive dicks inside of him, quickly shot his load over Sam. Ryder then came down Artie's throat as Sam came inside Artie's hole.

As the orgasms slowly began to ride out, along with Joe and Blaine having theirs, the boys slowly detached themselves from each other. Each one either unable to walk, dripping with cum either from their chest or asshole, or having such violent pro orgasm shockwaves that they couldn't speak.

Finn looked up at Sam, and managed to choke out a single sentence.

"Boys night out my ass!"


End file.
